The Heirs (KT Vers)
by rayacreal
Summary: Kris Wu yang tidak memiliki ketertarikan pada orang lain tiba-tiba memiliki ketertarikan tinggi kepada murid baru bernama Huang Zi Tao yang memiliki rahasia banyak dalam keluarganya./Kristao/Kaisoo/Hanchul/.


Main cash : Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yifan

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Huang jongdae

Xi Luhan

Kim Jun Myeon

Oh Sehun

Park chanyeol

Huang Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Song Victoria

Kim Henna (Oc)

Pairing : Kristao

Kaido

Genre : romance, friendship, angst.

Rating : T

Warning : GS, Mian kalo banyak typos apalagi typos nama yg salah ini rombakan ffku yang aku ganti jadi ff taoris, dan ff in terinspirasi dari The Heirs, tapi ceritanya beda banget ko, ff ini asli karya otakku setelah menonton the heirs.

#####

Berawal dari seorang yeoja yang menapakan kakinya di sekolah elit bernama Exo high school dimana sekolah ini memandang status sosial penduduknya.

"Yak" hari awal masuk Tao diawali dengan pemandangan tidak baik dia melihat seorang perempuan terombang ambing di lempar-lempar oleh teman yang lain. Jiwa sosialnya yang tinggi membuatnya ingin membantunya tetapi dengan tiba-tiba ada seorang murid yang menariknya membawanya pergi.

"Yak apa yang kau lakukan lepaskan aku" Tao menarik tangannya dari cengkraman namja yang tidak di kenalnya

"Kau anak baru ya, hmm jadi kau tidak mengerti dimana posisi mu sekarang ini, aku akan memberikan informasi agar kau tidak bernasib sama dengan anak yang tadi" namja tersebut tersenyum angelic

"Maksudnya?" Tao sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan lelaki tersebut.

"Aku suho, begini sekolah ini sangat memandang status sosial seseorang dan ada beberapa tingkatan disini berawal dari anak chabol (anak bangsawan) #bener gat tuh author nulisnya ngasal, posisi kedua pewaris perusahaan yang besar dari kedua orang tuanya, ketiga orang tuanya pemegang saham atau ceo, dan posisi keempat anak-anak orang kaya karna pekerjaan orang tuanya mungkin pengacara terkenal, artis dan banyak lagi dan yang terakhir urutan kelima posisi ini diangap posisi rendahan seperti anak yang sedang di bully itu ia menempati posisi ke lima" #author ngasal

"Lalu siapa saja yg menempati posisi pertama, kedua, ketiga" tanya Tao penasaran

"Yang pertama ada Kris, Jongin, dan kyungsoo, posisi kedua ada chanyeol,Sehun dan Chen, posisi ketiga ada aku dan Luhan. Jadi kau ada di posisi mana ehm ... Huang Zi Tao, Omo margamu sama dengan jongdae" suho menatap nametag Tao sehingga tau siapa gadis yg berbicara dengannya.

Tao menatap ragu suho, membungkamkan mulutnya beranjak pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari suho. Jadi posisi keberapakah Tao berada ?

Suho terus mengikuti Tao ia tak mengerti tetapi ada daya tarik gadis tersebut yang menariknya. Sehingga menggikutinya.

"Berhenti mengikutiku suho"

"Ne"

"Huh, baiklah apa maumu" tanya Tao tidak sabar. Suho hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum angelicnya

"Aku ingin jadi temanmu"

Saat mereka sedang berbicara datanglah mobil mobil mewah dan keluaran segrombolan anak anak yang berkuasa di sekolah tersebut.

"Merekahlah yang menempati tingkat 1 dan 2 itu yg berambut pirang namanya Kris tingkat 1, yang kulitnya berwarna tan itu Kai tingkat 1, yang perempuan sepupu Kris namanya Do Kyungsoo tingkat 1, yang berwajah poker kulit susu namanya sehun tingkat 2 dan chanyeol senyum pepsodent tingkat 2. Dan aku sarankan padamu jangan berurusan dengan mereka atau kau hanya bertahan seminggu, kajja kita ketempat yang lain" Tao di tarik paksa oleh suho untuk mengikutinya, sampailah mereka di halaman belakang sekolah terlihat dua lelaki tampan sedang duduk disana, yang satu melambaikan tangan, sedangkan yang satunya menampakan wajah shock namun itu tak bertahan laman karena wajah tersebut berganti dengan wajah dingin

"Hei luhan Jongdae, lihat aku bawa teman baru"

"Hai aku luhan" Luhan memandang Tao lembut di sertai senyum di wajah manisnya terbalik dengan Jongdae berwajah dingin.

"He hei aku Tao" suho menatap Jongdae bingung, pasalnya Jongdae enggan menatap Tao bahkan suho melihat Jongdae mulai meninggalkan tempat duduknya semula. Ada apa dengan Jongdae ?

Tao menghembuskan nafasnya menatap punggung Jongdae yang mulai menjauh, selalu seperti itu ...

Skip

Kringggg

Saat istirahat seperti ini Tao lebih suka menyendiri di taman belakang sekolah dengan memakan bekal dari neneknya. Tapi baru sesuap memasukan makan dalam mulutnya Tao melihat Kris and the gank datang dan duduk di taman. Tao menghelai nafas. Tamannya jadi ramai sekarang

"Hei, aku baru melihatmu. Kau anak baru ya?" Tanya laki-laki dengan senyum pepsodent menurut suho, berarti namanya chanyeol.

"Chanyeol jauhi anak itu" Kris menatap Tao intens

"Cih aku benci anak anak manja seperti kalian" Tao merapikan makanannya meninggalkan chanyeol yang melongo Kris menatap suka, Kai tak peduli, Sehun memandang dengan wajah pokernya, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum manis.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu Kim Kyungsoo atau aku akan menciumu disini dengan lumatan penuh gairah" Kai berkata begitu vulgar saat melihat tunangannya tersenyum manis. Tunangan ? Yah mereka sudah bertunangan di saat orang tua mereka tau mereka berpacaran. seketika itu juga chanyeol menutup kupingnya sendiri agar tidak ternodai kata-kata vulgar dari Kai. Kris tentu saja dia marah karna dia tidak suka dengan kata-kata vulgar Kai apa lagi di tunjukan untuk sepupunya tersebut.

**Sungai cheonggyecheon **

**20.00 **

Segerombolan anak muda menarik perhatian para pengunjung disana terlihat dari dandanan mereka. Mereka semua anak anak dari orang berada.

"Aku mulai risih bisa cari tempat lain PARK CHANYEOL" teriak kris marah karna ia tak suka jadi objek pandangan orang-orang yah walaupun pada kenyatannya dia selalu menjadi pusat perhatian.

Akhirnya mereka menemukan tempat yang sepi dan tenang jauh dari keramaian seoul. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karna tiba-tiba seorang gadis berlari dengan cepat masuk ke dalam tempat makan tersebut.

"Bukankan itu anak baru itu, namanya Panda Made In China"

"Yang benar Tao, Chanyeol" Kyungsoo terkekeh dengan gurauan Chanyeol

"Akkhhhh". Mereka serentak menatap Tao. Mereka melihat beberapa orang berpenampilan serba hitam menarik Tao.

"Hah, pasti anak itu punya hutang jadi mereka mengejar anak beasiswa tersebut" ucap Sehun acuh tak perduli.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek, jauhkan tangan kalian"

"Nona muda, tuan besar menyuruh kami untuk membawamu"

Kris mulai menoleh mulai tertarik dengan tontonan yang tersaji tersebut.

"Dia anak tingkat 4 atau 3 atau lebih diatasnya" seketika mata memandang sang pencetus suara

"Apa maksudmu chanyeol dia hanya anak beasiswa" jawab Sehun dengan datarnya

"Sepertinya bukan tadi laki-laki tersebut memanggilnya nona muda dan tuan besar menyuruh mereka membawa mereka. Panggilan tersebut memperlihatkan ia ada di posisi 3 atau 2 atau mungkin 1"

Jawab Kai mengarang dengan kejadian mereka lihat, tak perduli dengan Tao yang kesulitan menghadapi dua laki-laki bertubuh besar. Tak lama muncul sosok wanita cantik, bahkan sangat cantik artis papan atas tersebut mendekati Tao dengan pakaian yang hampir menutup seluruh tubuhnya.

"Omo itu Heechul kan ?" Serentak semua menoleh pada pada Tao kembali

"Huang Zi Tao berhenti memberontak ikut oemma" Heechul menarik tangan Tao tetapi Tao menepisnya.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu Heechul dan jangan paksa aku" Heechul menatap sendu putrinya, tapi dia tetap menyuruh pengawal tersebut membawa Tao.

Setelah kepergian Tao mereka semua saling memandang

"Dia putri Heechul?" Tanya chanyeol seorang fans Heechul

"Tapi bukannya dia blm menikah. Jangan-jangan ...

Anak haram" sambung Kyungsoo polos 0_0 tanpa menatap teman temannya, sedangkan teman temannya mulai membenarkan percakapan Kyungsoo 'Anak yang menarik' ungkap Kris dalam hati.

####

Terlihat Kris sedang sibuk dikamarnya menatap laptopnya dengan serius, terlihat di laptop Kris menampakan profil seseorang.

"Huang Zi Tao kau tidak akan lepas dariku" seringai muncul dari bibir indahnya. Kris menutup laptopnya merebahkan tubuhya di kasur menyamankan posisinya.

"Huang Zi Tao putri dari Huang Hangeng dan victoria song memang sekilas tidak menarik tapi akan jadi menarik kalau semua orang tahu putri dari Huang Hangeng dan Heechul penyanyi kebanggaan korea yang berstatus lajang hahahha" Kris begitu senang bisa mendapatkan kelinci baru.

####

"Huh aku kepagian, ini karna mereka ada di apartement jadi tak ingin terlalu lama dengan mereka, menyebalkan" Tao menatap sekeliling ternyata sepi sekali, ia datang terlalu pagi

"Apa karna kau tidak ingin bersama Huang Hangeng dan Kim Heechul HUANG ZI TAO" Tao menoleh ragu menatap lelaki yang sedang menatapnya intens di balik pohon dan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya kris mulai berjalan mendekati Tao

"Apa maksudmu Kris-sshi aku tidak mengerti"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh aku tau semuannya"

"Apa ? Kau datang terlalu pagi Kris-sshi jadi bicaramu ngelantur"

"Huh? Masih pura pura bodoh kau mau aku umumkan yang aku tahu ke seluruh korea ini" bagai bom yang meledak jantung Tao berdetak sangat keras wajahnya mulai memucat.

"Apa maumu Kris-sshi?" Kris tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Tao

"Dirimu, aku mau dirimu"

"Cih kau gila ? Aku tidak mau" Tao akan meninggalkan kris, tetapi baru beberapa langkah Tao pergi kris menariknya merapatkan tubuhnya ketembok, menghimpitnya dengan dua tangan kekarnya.

"Aku-ingin-dirimu" Kris menekankan kalimat tersebut dan tanpa persetujuan dari Tao, Kris mencium bibirnya, sedangkan Tao hanya meronta berdoa dapat melepaskan diri dari Kris

"Apa kau gila, beraninya kau" Tao menatap Kris tajam setelah terputusnya ciuman tersebut

"Kau harus mengikuti kemauanku atau kau akan menyesal, mungkin aku akan membuat keluarga mu menderita" jawab Kris acuh tapi terlihat ketidakperdulian dalam wajah Tao

"Hancurkan saja"

"Baiklah aku akan mulai dari nenekmu dulu" Tao memandang geram Kris

"Kau? Benar benar apa sebenarnya maumu KRIS WU"

"Aku sudah bilang aku ingin dirimu" Tao meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar memandang gugup Kris

"Baiklah, tapi jauhi tangan kotormu dari nenekku"

"Aku mengerti" Kris tersenyum manis dan senang dan melanjutkan ucapannya "kau miliku" Kris pergi meninggalkan Tao yang sedang merutuki nasibnya

**TBC**

Bagus ga? Bingungin ga?

Mian Raya publish ff ini, padahal I Got You udah jadi tapi kurang dapet feelnya jadi bakal aku rombak lagi semoga minggu udah jadi.

Review neee #kiss


End file.
